vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord (IDW)
Summary Overlord was born on Cybertron's second moon 4.2 million years ago, a rare breed known as a "Point One Percenter". After its "first flash" killed the hapless miners who discovered it, his spark was taken by the Functionist Council's authenticator Three-of-Twelve. In the days before the Cybertronian civil war, Overlord was both an avid spectator of Megatron's gladiatorial matches and a participant in the bouts, even fighting Megatron himself. Megatron would be the only opponent to ever defeat Overlord, and he did so regularly, giving Overlord a pathological fear of defeat. All the same, Overlord still joined Megatron's Decepticon faction upon its founding, though it was not the loftiness of the Decepticon cause that Megatron espoused which enticed him. Rather, it was the chance to have the glorious excess of the gladiator battles move beyond the arena, to encompass entire worlds. To Overlord, the ends didn't matter overly much when the means themselves were this pleasurable. As a result, his tactics developed a reputation as unsound, and his schemes as nothing more than flights of brutal whimsy. Unlike many other powerful Decepticons, he had no interest in command, only in taking his slaughter to the next stage. Megatron was not convinced, however, believing the image of Overlord as simply interested in killing to be a façade, and began searching for a way to exert greater control over him. Recognizing Overlord's power, Megatron regularly sparred with him, and eventually, three million years ago, selected him to be the fourth candidate for an upgrade process that would transform him into a world-shatteringly powerful superwarrior. Rendered virtually indestructible by an infusion of ununtrium to his endoskeleton, Overlord's first action as a member of the "Warriors Elite" was to smash out of his capsule and kill the scientist who oversaw the process, Rossum. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Overlord Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: 4.2 million years old Classification: Decepticon, Phase-Sixer, Point-One Percenter, Cybertronian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (into a Cybertronian tank and jet), Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Large Size, Flight, Extreme Longevity, Invulnerability (To some degree. The ununtrium-bonding process provided Overlord with an invincible skeleton), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was able to completely resist Chromedome's attempts to reason with him mentally. He also has some form of counter-measure, being able to reverse the mind-reading effect, pontentially giving him limited Mind Manipulation) Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Overlord has caught completely on fire, shedding him down to the skeleton, though he was able to continue fighting unhindered), Resistance to Extreme Cold (Following his "defeat" on the Lost Light, he was jettisoned into deep space, where his body showed no reaction to the sub-zero temeratures) Anti-Fusionism (When Overlord transforms, he becomes both a tank and a jet) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Comparable to Black Shadow, can harm those who can harm him) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ travel speed (Most Cybertronian Jets can travel between planets) with Relativistic+ reaction and combat speed (Comparable to Arcee, can easily react to Megatron and Tarn) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Comparable to Black Shadow, far greater than Megatron) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Can contend with characters such as Megatron and Tarn, easily overpowering the latter. Punched a hole through Ultra Magnus with little to no effort) Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Comparable to Black Shadow, completely unaffected by shots fired from nearly all two hundred members of the Lost Light ) Stamina: Nigh-limitless (Can fight even while injured, cannot tire physically) Range: Extended Melee Range, Several tens of meters with his rifle Standard Equipment: *'Cannon' Overlord possesses a large handheld cannon that is roughly as powerful as Tarn's fusion cannon. Intelligence: Above Average (Is a rather skilled strategist, possesses some degree of knowledge in psychology) Weaknesses: During the upgrade process, Megatron had Shockwave equip Overlord with both a killswitch that could deactivate him, and infect him with an Achilles virus that caused a "tactical blindspot" preventing him from figuring out how to harm Megatron. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Super Soldiers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderers Category:Tier 2 Category:Gladiators